


After Mary

by notjustmom



Series: TFP [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Spoilers, The Final Problem, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: a collection of fix-its for TFP (lovey, there is a reason we exist...to make what was brilliant shine a little brighter, after all, our fandom did invent the fanfic...)





	1. P.S....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveainley_ohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/gifts).



Sherlock couldn't breathe for a moment when Mary's smiling face appeared on the screen. Then he looked at John, who froze, then shook his head and paused the dvd. "I have a confession to make, Sherlock."

"John?"

"I'm not gay."

"Uhm. Yes. Beaten that horse to death, haven't we?" Sherlock began to move to the door, when John reached for his hand and stopped him.

"It doesn't matter. It's never mattered. I've...hmmm...."

"You really aren't good at this kind of stuff, are you?" Sherlock whispered. 

"He's shite at it, let him talk, Sherlock." Mary muttered at him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but sat down and held onto John's hand and waited.

"Good boy," Mary nodded as she headed for the door. "Listen, Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded.

"I've always loved you, Sherlock. Things...just, things, uhm, events, conspired, and to be honest, you are my best friend, my only friend, and I didn't want to lose you. For a long time, I made do, and then the Pool happened, and I would have, should have done something, but you got spooked. You took all those cases out of town, and then Irene...God, Irene...I couldn't compete with that..."

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but Mary mumbled, "uh-uh, let him finish, love."

"And then, you left. You left me." Sherlock looked down at his feet, but felt John's fingers tighten around his. "Fuck it. We know all this. Sherlock. Can Rosie and I come home? Please?"

"For how long, John?" Sherlock watched as Mary winked, then walked out the door.

"Forever, Sherlock."

"Yes, John. Forever."


	2. Angelo's, Take 2

"I'm not due to pick up Rosie for about an hour, are you hungry?"

"Angelo's?"

John shook his head and looked down at Sherlock's hand, his long fingers had become entwined with his. "We are really going to do this, then."

"It depends on what 'this' means, John."

"Everything, Sherlock. I want everything."

"With me?" Sherlock whispered.

"Yes, with you. I saw you, completely raw, broken and demolished at Sherrinford, and yet, you were able to love Eurus and Mycroft in a way that I've never seen before. You are remarkable, Sherlock, and I've been a complete and utter arsehole."

Sherlock looked up into John's eyes and blinked. "I've given you reason enough. May I kiss you, John? Please?"

John nodded and closed his eyes. He shuddered as he felt Sherlock's hand move to his jaw, heard Sherlock take a deep breath, then he melted into the lips that he had dreamed of kissing since...well...since....

"John...thinking...too loud."

"Sorry."


	3. Angelo's Take Two, Part 2

Sherlock pulled back first with a sigh. "John. Are you sure? You know who I am. What I'm like -"

John shook his head. "No, I don't know what you are like after we make love, what colour your eyes become when you have an orgasm, I don't know what sounds you make, or what your fingers feel like..."

"Johnnnn. If we want to get lunch, you need to stop now."

John grinned at him, and kissed him lightly. "Lasagne?"

"Lasagne."

Angelo took one look at them as they entered his restaurant, they were side by side as they used to be, not touching, but they seemed to be vibrating, kind of shimmery if Angelo thought in those terms. He winked at Sherlock and yelled at Billy in the kitchen, "One double order of the special, TO GO!"

"Thank you, Angelo." Sherlock's eyes glittered, and it took everything Angelo had not to wrap him into a tight bear hug.

Ten minutes later, they were back in 221B.


	4. Home

They stood in Sherlock's newly rebuilt bedroom, still smelling a bit of paint and... Sherlock tried to shake off the thoughts of what had almost been taken from him, from them.

"John, just so you know...uhm..."

"You and Irene?"

Sherlock nodded. "Nothing. Nothing happened. As much as I... and she... I couldn't. I always thought, always hoped some day..."

"Hey, look at me, love." John tried and failed to smother a gasp as Sherlock's darkly blown eyes met his, the need in them overwhelmed him. After everything they'd been through, together and apart, they finally found their moment. He heard Sherlock take a deep breath, then watched him begin to undo the buttons on his cuffs. John reached out to help him, but Sherlock shook his head.

"There are things about me, I've never told anyone, John. Perhaps some day, I might tell you, but not at this moment. The last few years have left their marks on me, none of it is your fault. It is what it is." Sherlock smiled sadly and took off his shirt, then turned away from John to hang it up over a chair. "If you don't want me -"

"How could you ever think -?" John sputtered and shuddered to a halt, and wrapped his arms around Sherlock, leaning into his friend's marred and ravaged back. He simply held on to him until he felt Sherlock relax against him with a slight whimper.

"John."

"Yeah."

"Take me to bed, please?"

"It would be an honour, my love." John kissed Sherlock behind his ear and felt him shiver. "and my pleasure."


	5. Finally

Somehow, they ended up in bed, neither knew how, exactly, but Sherlock was laid out on the brand new sheets on the brand new mattress, not a stitch of bespokenness remained, yet John somehow was still wearing his vest and pants; Sherlock wondered how that had transpired.

"Now, who is thinking too loudly, love?" John muttered as he knelt between Sherlock's legs and simply took in the sight of the man he had loved for so long; time and circumstance had taken its toll and yet John had never known a more stunning human being. John acknowledged he had to accept some of the responsibility for the frail, damaged and yet stubbornly sturdy beauty that was still and silent before him. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. Sherlock sighed and laid his hand in John's hair, so much longer than it had been the day they had met; he wrapped a silver strand around his slender finger and tugged gently.

"John. Don't. Please. I just need you to be here with me. I can't change the past, neither of us can, but maybe, just maybe we can learn how to be kinder to each other and ourselves? Just please-"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took us so long to get here."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and moved John's hand to where he desperately needed it, "John. Please. I don't want to talk anym- ohhhh....damnnnn..." And soon the only sounds that could be heard in 221B were whispered declarations of forever.


	6. First Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit of an epilogue...

"You should know, perhaps your father has already warned you, I'm not really the best person for giving advice regarding how one goes about eating...I mean, it is only six in the morning, and I just got the kettle going..."

Sherlock stopped as Rosie seemed to give him the same look Mary used to when she knew he was trying to talk his way out of doing something.

"You'll be fine, you know, she already loves you. No one knows how to be a parent -"

"I'm not her -"

"You are. You and John are her parents now. I'm not asking you to be me. She needs you to be you, the person John and I love, will always love, because of your amazing, gentle heart. Hopefully life will slow down enough for you to learn to trust yourself and John. He's afraid, Sherlock, that he's asked too much of you..."

"All I've ever wanted was -"

"Was what, love?"

Rosie threw more egg onto the floor with a happy squeal as Sherlock turned to see John standing in the kitchen, hair in full disarray, eyes still blinking against the brightness of a new morning.

"to be enough. I always thought I had to prove myself in order to be loved; and then I went about things backwards and sideways, and I always ended up hurting you. I'm just tired, John, all I want is to be your family, yours and Rosie's."

"Is that all?" John whispered.

"That and to figure out how to teach her how to get the food into her mouth instead of all over the wall and the floor, and her hair, and me."

"That, love, is one of the mysteries of life that will never be solved." John took the spoon from Sherlock's hand, stuck it in the bowl of oatmeal, and gently kissed Sherlock until they were both breathless. "You have always been enough for me, love. Always."


End file.
